Moana One-Shots
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Just a series of one-shots having to do with Moana and Maui friendship fluff, and some misadventures they could have together.
1. The Illness

The stillness of the water around his boat as he sailed across the sea didn't seem right as he looked down at it from the mast. No waves at all from it; just stillness. He hopped off the mast – his feet landing on the boat with a _thump_ – before feeling the current.

_Warm..._ He thought, taking his hand out of the water, _Well, I'm on the right track then._ After looking at the ocean again, he saw it still wasn't moving. He wondered what was wrong with it.

"Are...you okay?" He asked it, walking as close to the edge of the boat as he could, "You seem pretty quiet. Is something wrong?" The ocean didn't respond, it just stayed still. Maui sighed.

"Look, if you don't tell me what is wrong, I won't be able to help you." He said, seriousness in his tone, "Now tell me!" Suddenly he remembered what had happened that time he tried to go fishing and quickly added, "Please." Still no response...

He growled in frustration, and just as he was about to scream – or throw a temper tantrum, whichever came first – the ocean came up and looked at him. Something about it felt...off.

"What's wrong?" He asked it, all anger forgotten as he once again became concerned due to the ocean not being itself, "Is...she okay?" And by _she_, he meant Moana. He remembered her telling him once that the ocean was her friend, so he had to ask. The wave looked down then shook its "head" sadly.

_Oh no, oh Gods no..._ He thought, a look of worry on his face, _S-She has to be fine! She just has to!_ He then looked around, trying to think of a shortcut to Motunui, even though he wasn't too far away from it. He wasn't close enough to see it as a speck in the distance either.

Pulling the stays, he straightened the sheet so it could catch wind so he could make it to Motunui faster.

* * *

After leaving his boat in the very shallow water on the shore, Maui went to go look for Moana. Worried, he thought, _She better not have done something stupid..._

As he looked around, he noticed her, sitting by the ocean with a look of sadness on her face. She was sitting on a large, dark gray rock that goes out a bit into the ocean, her knees to her chest and her arms hugging them with her head down.

_M-Moana...?_ He thought, slowly walking up to her, a look of concern on his face. Suddenly he saw her lift her head up, looking out towards the ocean and Maui could see she was crying. He felt bad for her, but a part of him was also a little bit angry to see her this way, thinking someone may have hurt her. He then walked over to her, not noticing the sun beginning to be covered by grayish clouds. Or maybe he did notice but he didn't care, as long as he got to help her.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, slightly tilting his head to the side. Not bothering to look at him, Moana let out a huff.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said, sounding a little upset, "I can't sail right now though." Maui looked confused.

"You can't...sail?" He asked, "Why not? Isn't your dad okay with you sailing now since we restored the Heart?" Moana sighed, looking down.

"Yeah, he is..." She said as she looked at him, "I just...caught a sickness. Dad doesn't want me back on the waters until I'm better."

"What kind of sickness is it?" Maui asked, tilting his head slightly more out of curiosity.

"We don't know, but today I woke up with what seemed like a fever." Moana explained, looking back out at the water, "Sometimes I also get headaches. Luckily we have medicine people in our village to help with that." Maui looked a bit surprised about what she had said about her symptoms.

"Were there cramps? Anything else?" He asked, sitting next to her and fiddling with his hook.

"No." Moana said, "Just...fever-like symptoms, chills and headaches." Maui pondered the information for a moment.

_Fever, chills and a headache..._ He thought, _Sounds familiar, especially considering she likes the ocean so much, and there is an illness having to do with that._

He then stopped fiddling with his hook as he asked, "Did you...by any chance get a cut that could've been exposed to the water? You know, like the salty water." Moana giggled, but it didn't seem like her normal one. It seemed...different, as if she really was sick and didn't have a lot of energy.

"Maui, we're on an island!" She said with a smile, "Of _course_ there's salty water! Especially since we're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!" Maui chuckled.

"Okay okay, I get it." He said, holding his hands up in defense, "But how long has it been since your last time sailing?" Moana shrugged.

"Well we got back here after finding that island, before sunset." She replied, "And all I know is that I woke up with those fever-like symptoms." Maui sighed.

"Look, you're not helping here Curly." He said, giving her an unamused look, "I _need_ details!" Moana rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she said with a sigh, "I got this cut, and I'm not sure if that'll help." She showed him a cut that had healed on the back of her wrist. Maui just stared at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Besides him, anyway. "I got it by...trying to husk a coconut with a rock. My hand slipped I guess, and...that happened." Maui looked up at her with a smile, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Well if the rock is sharp ya gotta have some skill in husking a coconut with it!" He said, still smiling at her and trying to stifle a chuckle, though he didn't notice it slipping through his voice. Only she did, but she decided to ignore the fact he was most likely laughing at her mistake.

"Well, maybe something could've gotten into the cut and made me sick." She pondered, thinking, "Things like that happen too, right?" Maui put a finger up to his chin in thought. Then he realized that the illness she had was the one he had guessed earlier!

"Uh, Moana, I believe I know what type of illness you have." He told her, a look of concern spread across his face. Moana didn't like when he said her real name – not in situations like these – because it often meant something bad.

"Well, w-what is it?" She asked, feeling nervous and like she didn't want to know the answer, but she had to know so she could try to get better. Maui took a deep breath.

"You might not like what I have to say, Mo, but–"

"Just spit it out already!" Moana shouted, but even her shout wasn't that loud or strong. Maui held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" He said, now putting his hands over his lap, "You have a disease called" – another sigh – "vibriosis. It's a disease apparently caused by the Vibrios bacteria."

"Is it...deadly?" Moana asked, sounding slightly worried, "Like will I die if it's untreated?" Maui froze at her question. He'd never thought of Moana dying from a disease. Heck, he'd never imagined her dying at all! He'd usually forgotten that mortals would die eventually because he hardly stuck around to check on them because he was so busy with his duties and adding to his legacy. Moana, though, was different and he'd try to squeeze in a little time for her since he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"No, I don't think it can kill you." He said with a shrug, "It just... This strain of the illness... It can't kill you. Mortals like you have gotten it before, and when I'd visit to help them with something, I would see that one of their people who had the illness had gotten over it."

"So I'm going to be okay...?" She asked, smiling hopefully at him.

"Yes, Moana." Maui said softly, smiling back at her, "You will be, and I will stay here with you until you get better." Moana then hugged him, giggling.

"Thanks Maui." She said as he hugged back.

"No problem, kid." Maui said, his voice still soft.

Thinking back on it, Maui didn't remember what had caused him to become protective of her, but he'd guessed it was their very strong bond. If one was in danger, the other would help.

But in this moment, that thought didn't matter. What mattered was him being there for her.

* * *

**So originally I was going to have Moana be sick and possibly dying in the beginning. But I decided to go with her being sick instead.**

**I looked up illnesses that are found in Hawaii and I found a waterborne illness. It's the illness I use in this fic and it seems fitting since Moana likes to be on the ocean so much, and wayfinding requires checking the water with your hand.**

**Also about husking a coconut with a sharp rock, let's just say it was flat and sharp.**** I don't know if that could allow someone to husk a coconut, but I decided to go with it anyway.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! There will be more one-shots coming soon!**


	2. My Longest One-Shot

Maui watched the water in the ocean gently lap on the shore. He was surprised that today was so peaceful, considering kids would mostly be running about. Due to how quiet it was, he thought the kids were playing elsewhere, possibly in the shade since it was really warm out.

Currently he was sitting in the shade of a palm tree, looking out on the ocean. Whenever he could get a break from his demigod duties, he liked to come to the island to relax. Maybe even get some food, 'cause immortals gotta eat too! During his breaks, he also liked to tell the people stories about his feats, like how he killed the giant eel, how he used his hook to lasso the sun and to pull up islands, all that good stuff.

He would even sing his signature song to the people on the island and they loved it! He could even glimpse Moana smiling at him as he did so, but he just kept going with his song, not letting her distract him. Okay, sure, there was that one time where he looked back at her to smile back, only to run into something – or someone – by accident, causing him to become embarrassed. But he'd learned from it after the second time!

He also enjoyed teaching them new hakas, since he seemed to know a lot of them. Sometimes he even wondered if he had Maori blood running through him instead of just Polynesian blood due to him knowing so many hakas and learning them pretty quickly. But he just figured he did, knowing that he'd never know for sure if he was half-Maori or not.

As he continued to watch the ocean, he didn't notice someone standing just a few feet behind him. The sound of the gently lapping waves blocked out the sound of footsteps on the sand. Even though he didn't hear them, he sensed someone behind him. He then sighed.

"I know that's you, Curly!" He called, looking to the side with just his eyes. But when he received no response, he added, "I know you're just trying to mess with me!" Still no response.

He then sighed, deciding to get up and see who it was behind him. As he turned around however, he screamed just like he did the day he first met her: like a girl. After putting his hand to his chest and breathing heavily from the scare, he realized that it was, in fact, Moana. He then sighed as Moana giggled.

"Scared ya." Moana said with a smirk, her oar in her hand and her free hand on her hip, "I didn't know demigods could be scared so easily." Maui just glared at her.

"Don't do that again, Mo." He said in a serious tone, "You know I hate when you do that." Moana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I like doing that!" She teased, "Your reaction is just priceless!" She started to laugh again. Maui rolled his eyes.

_Not very fitting for a chief, Moana._ He thought, an unamused look on his face. He then sighed.

"So, what did you come here for?" He asked, keeping his unamused look, "Did you come here just to scare me?"

"No." Moana said with a giggle, "I just came here because we need help in the village." Maui raised an eyebrow.

"Help?" He asked, crossing his arms, "What kind of help?"

"Well, we need help with removing some coconut trees so we can plant new ones." She replied, looking back towards the direction she came from before looking back at him, "Most of the plant life has healed since we restored the Heart, but the rot inside the coconuts remain." Maui pondered this for a moment.

"Wow, now you're starting to sound like a real chief!" He said with a smile as she gave him an unamused look, "But sure, I'll help! Lead the way Moana!" As he said that, he pointed dramatically in the direction she had come from. Moana giggled, turned around, then headed back in the direction she had come from, her oar still held in her hand as she twirled it, Maui following behind her.

* * *

After reaching the village, Moana walked over to a palm tree with some coconuts in it. "Here." She said, "This tree is near the ones we harvested from." Maui looked at the tree as if to inspect it.

"Okay." He said with a shrug, "Let me see what the problem is." He then started to climb up the tree.

"I already _told_ you!" Moana said, her arms crossed as she gave him an annoyed look, "The coconuts still have rot in them!" Maui looked down at her, already halfway up the tree.

"Uh, I know, girlie." He said, giving her an unamused look, "But maybe there's _another_ reason why they're rotting." Moana tilted her head.

"Another...?" She trailed off, watching Maui resume his climbing.

As soon as Maui got to the top, he grabbed a coconut closest to his reach and pulled it off the tree. He then jumped down, landing on his feet before facing Moana.

"Now let's see what's wrong here." He said, inspecting the coconut, "I think if you look at the eyes..." He then looked at the three eyes on it carefully. "Aha! So that's what's wrong!" Moana looked confused.

"What is it?" She asked, not knowing how he was able to tell there was something wrong without looking at the inside.

"Kid, what you're dealing with here" — he shook the coconut, hearing nothing sloshing around in it — "is a different type of rot. It's not from Te Kā's wrath or anything. The coconut is just moldy, inside and out." He then grabbed something to husk it with and opened it, revealing the mold inside that didn't exactly look like the rot caused by Te Kā but was close to looking like it.

"Eww..." Moana said, cringing a little at the sight, "Glad I didn't eat those!" Maui chuckled.

"Say, after I clear these trees and plant new ones, you wanna eat some of 'em?" He asked with a smile, "I know I could use a little snack after some hard work." Moana pondered this for a moment.

"Sure!" She said with a shrug, "I don't think my people would mind if I let you have a few. Or maybe just one." Then another idea popped into her head and she added, "But if you want, I could ask if they could prepare a meal instead. That is, if you're hungry after." Maui thought about the offer for a second.

"Okay." He agreed, "After I clear the trees and plant new ones, I'll tell ya if I'm hungry enough for a meal." Moana giggled.

"I don't see how a big guy like you" — she poked him in the chest — "wouldn't be." Maui playfully rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well I _do_ have an appetite." He said, smirking at her, "So what'cha gotta say about _that_?" He then playfully stuck his tongue out as Moana chuckled.

"Okay, fine..." She said in mock defeat, "You win." Maui smiled at this.

"Of course I do, Curly!" Maui bragged, pulling his hook out, planting it on the ground and leaning against it, "It's one of the perks of being a demigod." Moana rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, yeah, I don't think that makes sense." She remarked, "At all." Maui rolled his eyes.

"Ya got anything better?" Maui asked, standing up straight and crossing his arms with a smirk. Moana frowned.

"Well, no, but–"

"Well okay then!" Maui interrupted, bringing his hook towards the bottom of the coconut tree closest to its roots, "Rather than talking about what does or doesn't make sense, why don't you stand back and watch the demigod do his work." Moana rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Okay fine..." She said, shaking her head.

* * *

After Maui had finished clearing the trees and sprouting new ones in their places, he looked around at his work and smiled before looking at Moana.

"So Curly, I think I'd like to take you up on that meal." He beamed, feeling hungry after all his work cutting down trees. Moana smirked, remembering how she had guessed earlier that he would be.

"Okay then." She said, replacing her smirk with a smile, "I'll go let the villagers know. You stay here!" Maui nodded as she ran off.

_I wonder how excited everyone'll be when they meet their beloved, handsome and amazing hero._ He thought to himself with a smile, _I mean, if I were a mortal and I met__ my hero, I'd be honored! Especially if that hero was super awesome._ He then chuckled to himself. He looked down at the tattoo on the left of his chest which was staring up at him, smiling and giving him the "OK" sign with its fingers.

"Heh, okay, okay..." He said, smiling back at it, "I know you're glad I did the right thing. Besides, why wouldn't I help Moana? She's my best friend!" Mini Maui just tapped his foot, arms crossed.

"Okay okay, there was that one time I ditched her when my hook got damaged, but still!" He explained in his own defense, "When have I ever ditched her since then?" His tattoo counterpart seemed to put a hand to its chin in thought, then shook its head and shrugged in response.

"Yeah, see?" Maui scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I haven't ditched her since we restored the Heart, and I have no intentions on doing it ever again!" Mini Maui smiled at that, then hugged him.

"Yeah, I know you're proud of me buddy." Maui said with a smile, patting his tattoo counterpart on the back, "I'm proud too."

* * *

After Moana had come back to get him for lunch, she noticed him eating a coconut and giggled.

"You hungry Maui?" She asked, stopping in front of him. Maui glanced up at her.

"Uh, duh!" Maui emphasized, breaking the shell of the coconut to get the rest of the white meat from inside, "Isn't that why you went to get someone to cook for me?" Moana rolled her eyes with a smile, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we already discussed that like, forty minutes ago." She said matter-of-factly, "Speaking of that, your food is ready." Maui discarded the coconut shell as he got up.

"About time." He muttered under his breath so Moana wouldn't hear. "Alright, show me where it is, girlie." He then told her, walking up to her. Moana nodded before turning around and walking off, Maui following behind.

* * *

"Okay, we're here!" Moana said, her arms spread out, "Your destination!" Maui noticed a table with food on it out in the middle of the village, then smiled, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

_This is nice__._ He thought, walking up to it, _I haven't seen this in one thousand years!_ He then smiled at Moana before saying, "Thanks Curly." Moana couldn't help but smile, knowing how excited he was.

"No problem, Maui." She beamed, happy to see that he loved it.

"I really appreciate it." He went on, glancing at the food before looking back at her, "If there's any way I can repay you, just let me know." Moana was filled with joy upon hearing him say this, but she couldn't think of anything before remembering that he sprouted new coconut trees.

"You already did Maui." She said softly, "You already did..." Maui grinned.

"Well what are we waiting for, kid!?" He asked, grabbing some of the food, "Let's dig in!" Moana giggled at her friend's behavior.

"Okay, okay..." She said, walking over as well but waiting for Maui to finish getting his food. "You act like you haven't eaten in one thousand years!" She then added as a joke. Maui chuckled.

"Well that's not entirely true." He admitted, "I just haven't eaten like this in one thousand years. Though after a millennia on that stupid island, I'm glad I can finally eat what I want." Moana chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see that." She said jokingly, noticing his plate was now piled up with food, "Though be sure you save some for us." Maui stopped gathering the food before looking at his plate then smiling nervously at her.

"Sorry." He apologized, looking back down at his food, "I guess I'm just hungry." Moana giggled.

"It's okay." She said as she began to get some food for herself, "I understand you must be really hungry." Maui smiled at her.

"You know, I never really had a family." He began, "But since you and I became close, I think I can finally say I have one." Moana smiled back at him.

"I'm glad you feel that way." She said as she finished putting food on her plate, "And well, I know I haven't told you yet, but you're like a big brother to me. A big, overprotective brother." Maui chuckled.

He knew it was true he was overprotective of her since he'd be there for her when people tried to hurt her, managed to hurt her or threatened or planned to hurt her.

"What can I say?" Maui asked, grinning at her, "To me you're like a little sister: always needing protecting!" Moana smirked at him before playfully punching his shoulder.

"I don't _always_ need protecting, you know!" She pointed out, walking over to a spot where they could see the ocean between some bushes, "I'm not like those stereotypical princesses who always need saving. I can save myself!" Maui chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Right, like that time you were trying to get past Te Kā and got knocked out of your canoe, so I came and helped." He explained, knowing that was a half-lie but wanting to have something to brag about, "If it weren't for _me_, Miss Daughter-of-the-Chief, you wouldn't even be here!" Moana giggled.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a roll of her eyes, playful sarcasm evident in her voice, "Mr. _Hero to All_, the almighty demigod Maui, saved me from a giant lava monster!" Maui covered his mouth then quietly chuckled, careful not to let Moana hear him nor see the smile he was covering.

"Yeah, very funny, kid." He said, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible though Moana wasn't buying it, "Very funny." Moana laughed.

"You're not fooling me, Maui." She said with a playful smirk, "In fact, that fake sarcasm won't fool anyone." Maui, still too stubborn to admit defeat, just smiled smugly at her.

"I wouldn't be too sure." He told her with a wink, "I've fooled _dozens_ of mortals with it!" Moana gave him a smirk as if to try him.

"Really?" She tested, "Like who?" Maui frowned before trying to think.

"Well...there was..." He trailed off as if trying to remember who he had fooled with it. "There was...my wife!" Moana just smiled and shook her head at him.

"Maui, you didn't have a wife." She mentioned, stifling a giggle, "None of our peoples' legends have told about you having one." Maui smirked, placed his plate in his lap and crossed his arms.

"You sure?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Some legends _do_ say I have a–" Suddenly he was interrupted by Moana swiftly grabbing a piece of pork off his plate and stuffing it into his mouth just to shut him up before she giggled.

"Not in our legends, sorry." She replied before sticking her tongue out playfully. Maui just swallowed the pork after chewing it, glaring at her.

"As much as I enjoy food, kid, _never_ do that again." He growled, though he wasn't being too serious. That seemed to work however since after he'd said that, Moana looked a bit frightened, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly. "Kidding!" He added with a laugh as he waved a dismissive hand, "So serious!"

"I'd _so_ tackle you right now if we didn't have food." She joked with a smirk. Maui laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try sometime!" He challenged jokingly as he held his arms out on either side of him, "Besides, if your plan is to knock me over–" Without warning, he was tackled and fell backwards only to realize Moana had tackled him, a smirk on her face. "No fair!" He yelled, trying not to laugh and keeping a serious expression on his face, but his serious look was quickly replaced by a smile as he began to laugh despite his efforts not to.

"What? Can't take being caught off-guard by a girl?" Moana teased, poking his chest playfully. Maui found the position they were in awkward despite her knees being pressed into his lower stomach, causing him a bit of discomfort.

"Well I _can_ take being caught off-guard better than the discomfort I'm getting because of something being pressed into my lower stomach." Maui hinted sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Moana quickly got the hint and scrambled off of him, trying to not cause him anymore discomfort.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized, smiling nervously at him. Maui gave her a slight glare before sitting up and brushing himself off.

"Next time, try to be gentle with the bod." He said before standing up, "Something _this_ sexy should be handled with care." He then struck the same pose he did when he mentioned his body during the song he sang the day they had met.

"Uh-huh, sure..." Moana said as she rolled her eyes with a smile, her arms crossed. "Besides, I don't want to _hurt_ the greatest demigod in the world, do I?" She then added in a playfully sarcastic tone. Maui just looked at her, unamused.

"No Curly." He replied, picking her up and moving her to where he could grab his food as he remembered his hunger, "You _don't_ want to hurt me. Because then..." He turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Because _then_ that'd be the last thing you ever did."

He would say he was surprised that his scare tactics worked on her, but since they never seemed to fail, he knew he'd be lying to himself.

"Kidding!" He said, laughing at her terrified reaction, "Why are you always so serious!?" Moana frowned before getting up and walking away.

"I'll be right back." She said as she looked back at him with a smile, "I gotta go get something." She then started to watch where she was going again as she continued on her way to wherever she was going, which – unknown to Maui – was her _fale_, where she'd kept the oar he'd signed when they first met.

He'd seen it before whenever he would visit her during the free time he'd have off from his demigod duties and she explained that she had kept it with her as a token of their friendship.

Glancing at her plate then to his own – which was flipped over with the food now scattered on the grass from when she'd unexpectedly tackled him – he snickered before reaching for some pork.

_I don't think she'd mind__ if I stole some of her food._ He thought, flipping his plate upright again with one hand as he grabbed the pork with the other, _Besides, I'm a famous demigod who's helped her ancestors over a thousand years ago! Why would she__ mind if I stole a little morsel of–_ Suddenly he felt a snap on his right shoulder, causing him to drop the pork.

"Ow!" He yelped before looking over and seeing the tattoo of his first transformation into a hawk replaced by an upset Mini Maui whose arms were crossed, "What was that for!?" Mini Maui, seemingly annoyed by his larger counterpart's ignorance, gestured to the food before crossing his arms.

"Oh, that?" He asked before blowing a raspberry, "Don't worry, she won't mind if I take a little morsel of her–" Before he could finish, right as he noticed his tattooed counterpart's smirk, he felt something like smooth wood hit him in the stomach and he let out a small grunt of pain.

"I heard that Maui." A familiar voice that he knew belonged to a young chief said, "And nice try, but you can't steal food – not even from a chief." Maui groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes before looking at her, removing his hands from his stomach as he stood up.

"Well I'll have _you_ know, girlie, that _I_ was the one who helped your ancestors all those–" Again Moana stuffed some pork into his mouth before she giggled. Maui glared at her again but as his eyes focused on a plate that she held in her other hand, his eyes widened in realization as he slowly chewed then swallowed the pork.

"Is that...?" He trailed off, not bothering to finish since he assumed it was for him. Moana gave the plate to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want a new plate of food since it _would_ be gross to eat off the ground." Maui, overjoyed that she was kind enough to get him another plate of food, quickly took it from her hands with a huge grin on his face before his hunger decided to remind him of its presence and he began to devour the food on his plate.

"I believe a 'thank you' is in order." Moana then said with a wink.

Maui just looked at her, his face still stuffed with food, and said, "Thank you." Smirking, he quickly replied for her before she could get a word out, "You're welcome!" Moana then playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I know that's supposed to be your thing, but...let _me_ say it for once." She said jokingly with a giggle, "I mean, I _am_ the one who got you the food." Maui chuckled.

"I know, Princess." He said softly with a smile. This earned him another punch to the shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Don't call me _Princess_..." She growled, though the smile that refused to leave her face, causing it to look like she was half-smiling, told him she wasn't being serious. Maui rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay, Princ- I mean, Mo." He quickly corrected himself before she could do anything, "I _won't_. Sheesh..." Moana chuckled.

"Good!" She said, crossing her arms with a smirk, "I'm glad you learned." Maui smirked back.

"Learned what?" He asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about. Moana rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm not going to tell you." She said, shaking her head, "I know you're just trying to get me to repeat myself." Maui frowned.

_Darn it!_ He thought, _I thought that'd get her!_ He then playfully pouted. Moana laughed at his display.

"Nice try, Maui." She said with a wink, "But you gotta try harder in order to fool me." Maui smirked.

"What about that time I–"

"Yeah, you fooled me there!" She quickly interrupted, knowing what he was going to say, "But still, that _was_ disgusting." Maui laughed.

"Well that's what you got for letting your friend" — he gestured to the ocean in the distance — "hit me with a blow dart." Moana rolled her eyes.

"Well you could've waited until I got my hand out of the water!" She argued playfully, "So what do you have to say now?" Maui smirked before quickly grabbing a piece of pork off her plate and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Just eat."

* * *

**Sorry this one-shot is 4k words long... I don't think it matters though, since these are one-shots, after all. As for why it's 4k words long, well...ideas kept coming to me I guess, and I found I couldn't just end it after I wrote the idea down, since I had to add more to it since it wouldn't make sense to end it there.**

**As for the thing about Maui lying and saying he has a wife, that was a reference to the real Maui myth. Two days ago I started to read up on Polynesian mythology, but yesterday though I didn't.**

**Also fun fact (that doesn't have anything to do with this story): One of Maui's tattoos is actually a reference to ****the Māori myth. If you guessed it's the one**** that's on his stomach, it is! I'm not sure how to explain it without making it too long here, so...look it up.**

**Also for the word _fale_, I decided to use it since other people on here use it for their**** fanfics too.**

**The last thing I'd like to point out, is that I have my own little headcanon that Maui is a foodie (he loves food). It's all thanks to this little fan art/comic thing on DeviantArt called "Cheat day!", created by the user Ihlosih. I love it so much that I find it adorable and I figured that Maui could secretly be a foodie. So I may portray him that way. **

**Anyway, that's it for this author's note! I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Bye!**


End file.
